


Made with Love

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Pie, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas really wants to make pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made with Love

"No, Cas. Just... no," Dean said, shaking his head as he leaned over the counter in the kitchen of the bunker. Castiel sighed.

"But Dean, it'll be fun. I've always wanted to try baking something. And, besides, you love pie I mean-"

"Cas," Dean cut him off. Baking was not his forte. Pie, well, pie was; but not when he had to make it. Cas had never even made toast before, and Dean had barely gotten past making a sandwich, so how on earth were they gonna manage baking a pie? But Cas was just so eager, bugging Dean all day, looking up all these different recipes. Dean couldn't deny that little puppy dog sort of demeanor that he had that always made him melt a little on the inside. Okay well maybe a lot. And maybe enough to give into Castiel's pie project. He looked up from the counter, catching Cas' hopeful, wide, blue eyes in a stare. Dammit. It was always the eyes that got him. "Alright, fine," he sighed, watching the corners of Castiel's mouth curl up into a smile. "Where do we start?" Cas immediately went fluttering about the kitchen, grabbing things, muttering things, sometimes disappearing for a moment before coming back with a bag of flour or apples. Dean sat back, watching with amusement as he set everything up, slowly shedding the trench coat and suit jacket, rolling up his sleeves. Dean made a side note of how sexy he looked with his sleeves rolled up.

"Ok," Cas began, eyeing everything he had set up which looked like... a lot of things. "These are all the ingredients, and I have a recipe... somewhere." He looked around, eyebrows furrowed, picking things up then putting them down. Dean came over to join him, and after a minute found the small slip of paper with the recipe.

"Aha! Yahtzee," he remarked, looking over the instructions, frowning. "Cas this looks like... a lot of work. Do we really have to make the crust too?" Cas just rolled his eyes.

"The best pie is made from scratch," he stated, sneaking up behind Dean and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You really wanna do this huh?" Dean asked curiously. Cas nodded earnestly. "So it'll make you happy?"

"Yes, it will," he replied, fitting his chin in the crook of Dean's neck.

"Well, if it'll make you happy, it'll make me happy," Dean said, smiling as he pressed a kiss to Castiel's temple. Cas nuzzled into his neck, giving a soft hum of contentment as Dean squinted over the words on the sheet. "So, we need to mix two cups of flour with two teaspoons of salt, then we add shortening and water." Castiel slipped away from Dean, grabbing the measuring spoons and flour, whilst Dean examined the rest of the recipe.

"Hey Dean," Cas called out.

"Hm?" Dean looked up right in time to see a fistful of flour being thrown his way. He paused for a moment, blinking. "Cas, you evil little-" he ran towards Cas, grinning, watching as Castiel fled before he had any chance of catching up with him. He was bent over laughing on one side of the counter, whereas Dean stood on the other side. Before Cas could blink, a handful of flour was being thrown right back at him.

"Dean!" he screeched, still laughing.

"Ha! Payback!" Dean shouted, shaking the flour out of his hair. Cas finally looked up, meeting Dean's eyes with a fond light. "Now, are we gonna make these pies or what?" Castiel grinned, precariously wandering towards the other side of the counter.

"Yes, yes we are." Dean smiled, brushing some of the flour out of Cas' hair.

"Ok, I'm taking you off flour duty, you get the water and the shortening." Castiel nodded, fumbling around the kitchen to find what he needed. Finally, once both of them had mixed everything together, they went onto the next step. "Oh, well now we just have to roll out the dough. That's easy." Dean looked over at Cas with a little shrug. But he was wrong. Really wrong.

"Dammit!" Dean swore as he ripped the third sheet of dough he was trying to roll out.

"Dean, just be patient," Cas spoke quietly as he rolled out a perfect layer of dough. Dean shot him a glare.

"Why are you so good at this?" Cas glanced over at Dean before neatly placing the dough in the bottom of a pie dish.

"Because I have patience." Dean gave an irritated sigh.

"Are you saying I don't have patience?" he asked, and Cas bit the inside of his cheek trying to hide a grin.

"No that's not at all what I'm saying." But Dean had known Castiel long enough to know when he was lying. He grinned, poking at one of Cas' sides, which elicited a yelp from him. Dean also knew Cas long enough to know that he was ticklish.

"You're a big, fat liar, you know that?" he said, poking at Cas until he was giggling.

"Dean, stop, you know I'm ticklish," he chuckled, squirming away from Dean's incessant tickling.

"That's the whole point," he declared, chasing Cas as he tried to escape from him.

"This is harassment!" Castiel claimed, though he was still laughing as he tried to dodge Dean. "There aren't gonna be any pies made if you keep this up!" Dean finally pinned Cas against the wall, watching his eyes for a moment, speaking silently to Cas in a way only he could understand.

"This is a comprising position you know," Dean whispered, catching the bits of silver that flashed in Castiel's blue eyes.

"And why would that be exactly?" he murmured back in a low tone.

"Because I could kiss you," Dean said, brushing his nose softly against Cas'.

"I wouldn't protest."

"But there are pies to be made," Dean whispered, grinning.

"Pies can be made later," Castiel countered. Dean shook his head, chuckling quietly.

"You know, you are the one who wanted to make pies in the first place."

"And you are the one who pinned me against the wall."

"And that implies...?"

"That it's imperative that you kiss me," Cas said, his hand slipping around Dean's waist.

"And who made that rule?" Dean whispered, leaning his forehead against Castiel's. Cas just smiled.

"Me." There was a pause where they stared at each other, eyes meeting, unspeaking.

"You know you've got some flour on you," Dean whispered, bringing his hand up to Cas' face. Castiel just laughed.

"I wonder how that happened." Dean smiled.

"You have some right..." he brought his thumb to Cas' lip. "Here."

"Well, you should really do something about that," he murmured, his eyes roaming Dean's face.

"I plan to," Dean whispered before bringing his lips to Cas'. Castiel always tasted like something Dean couldn't describe, like warm days and the ocean. He always wondered if it was his grace, but he never asked because once he was kissing Cas, everything melted away. And he could still remember the first time he kissed him, the way nothing felt the same, everything felt solid, felt like it was okay. There was Heaven and Hell and monsters and demons but when his fingers found that messy hair, it was like none of that was real. And he would have never dreamed of Castiel being such a good kisser, but somehow he was. Whether he was reading Dean's mind or tuned in to how Dean felt, whatever it was, it made every single kiss amazing. Cas would slip his tongue past Dean's lips, running it over the roof of his mouth so slowly and delicately as if he wanted Dean to feel every minute of it. As if he never wanted to forget that taste of Dean's lips on his own, the way Dean just let him have his way with the occasional flick and flutter of his tongue that would make Cas sigh deep in his throat. It wasn't just Dean who savored every slow, sweet, lazy kiss that fell between the two. They were bonded, like Cas had said, they were profoundly bonded. And he was right, it was true. Everything was lost in their kisses, everything was pure sweetness, the subtle, soft noises they made, the sweet sweeping and entwining of tongues, that was all there was. Just the two of them, and nothing else. Dean withdrew slowly, never wanting the kiss to end, but managing to pull away, giving Cas one last peck, a cherished meeting of lips, gentle and kind. Castiel's eyes found Dean's face, catching a look of pure bliss gracing his features. Dean leaned his forehead against Cas', smiling fondly. "I love you, you know," he murmured, smiling even more when Cas responded.

"I love you even more Dean Winchester." Dean toyed with one of the buttons on Cas' shirt for a moment.

"Are we still gonna make pies or should we just stand here like lovestruck idiots?" Castiel laughed.

"I wouldn't be opposed to the latter, but," he paused, brushing some of the flour off of Dean's shoulder. "I think we can stand here like lovestruck idiots after the pies are done," he whispered, giving Dean those puppy dog eyes that he couldn't say no to.

"Fine. But you owe me more kisses later on!" Cas smiled wide.

"Promise." Dean grinned, giving him one last kiss before unpinning him from the wall and walking back over to where a mess of flour, dough, and a lot of apples sat. Cas went back to rolling out more dough, while Dean gave the recipe a confused look. "Cas..." he said slowly. Castiel looked up from what he was doing.

"What?"

"How much salt did you add?" Cas frowned.

"Two tablespoons. Why?" Dean brought a hand to his forehead.

"Teaspoons. Two teaspoons." Castiel just shrugged.

"What's the difference?"

"Have you ever encountered measuring spoons before?" Cas just shook his head.

"Okay. That's alright, we'll just have really salty pie."

"That... doesn't sound pleasant," Cas commented, wrinkling his nose. Dean came over, placing his hand on the small of Castiel's back.

"Well, considering you haven't made toast before, and I can make cereal, I think we're doing a pretty good job so far," he stated proudly, smiling at Cas. Castiel chuckled, grabbing the bowl of apples and adding them to the dish.

"I agree."

 

\---

 

The moment of truth came once the pies were cool and out of the oven. Dean and Cas sat, glancing at the slices of pie that were going to either taste awful, or maybe a little less awful. "Well, here it goes," Dean said, taking a forkful in his mouth. He chewed, his facial expressions changing, Castiel unable to read them.

"Well? Is it good?" he asked eagerly. Dean swallowed, staring at the rest of the pie in front of him. He glanced up at Cas.

"We messed up. I mean, we really messed up." Cas frowned. "But don't worry angel, we'll make more pies, promise. We've got all the time in the world." The corners of Cas' mouth curled into a grin.

"Really? You'd make more pies with me?" Dean shifted his chair closer to Castiel so they were inches away from each other.

"If it'll make you happy, then it'll make me happy," he said with a kind smile. Cas grinned, leaning in closer to him.

"You know you've got pie on you." Dean held Cas' gaze.

"Oh?" Cas nodded, tracing his finger up to Dean's lip.

"Right here." Dean grinned.

"Really? You should do something about that." Castiel brought one hand to cup the side of Dean's face.

"I intend to."

"Is this the part where you make up for the kisses you owe me?" Dean whispered.

"Yes. It is."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! So, this is my first work posted here, I do have more Destiel fics to come. Feedback and kudos are greatly appreciated!! Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
